Face to Fence
Face to Fence is the 40th episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring *Floppy *Gallus Featuring *Nueve *Big-F *Fae Appearances *Sage *Mothey Plot In the evening, Floppy hears many firecrackers nearby and decides to check it. She's later distracted by a chicken's crows repeatedly in the same area. Knowing that the place doesn't actually have any chickens, she changes her plan to check where the sound came from. A cockatrice, Gallus, is seen on the fence, crowing at the sundown along with the firecrackers near the area. Pretty annoyed by the sound, Gallus keeps crowing to make his sound more louder. Floppy finally sees Gallus on the fence and hides behind a tree. After being aware of the cockatrice crowing on the fence, Floppy plans to catch him. Just before she can do anything, Gallus suddenly appears on the branch, staring at Floppy from above. He then attacks her with his wings to keep her away from his area. Floppy tries to run away from being attacked by Gallus repeatedly. She decides to change her plan regarding the capture. Nueve, with other cryptids, are seen playing some firecrackers. Big-F is also seen carrying a box of fireworks into the area. Floppy watches them from afar and silently grabs a bag of powderkeg. Gallus then sees some grains on the ground (which is actually powderkeg) and decides to check it out. Floppy, hiding behind the tree, giggles and brings a net to catch him. Gallus, however, happens to bring a match and lits it to "cook" the "grains", only to burn the whole powderkeg. Big-F steps on the powderkreg and later explodes when the fire passes through him. Nueve and the others are surprised, along with Floppy. Floppy decides to turn her sight, only to see Gallus in front of her. It's already midnight, turning Gallus into frenzy mode. Floppy quickly runs away from him while throwing some firecrackers at the same time. Gallus tosses back the firecrackers which land into Nueve's mouth, blowing up his head. Fae is seen holding a firework and bumps into Gallus. She later lands on the burning powderkeg before the firework flies up with her head. Floppy decides to trap Gallus with her net. After succeeding, Floppy then laughs at him and stares directly into his eyes, causing Gallus to aggresively fly towards her and angrily slashes her body into pieces before Gallus gets distracted by the real grains on the ground. In the morning, Gallus appears again on the fence, crowing while eating the grains and also standing on Floppy's remains. Deaths *Big-F exploded. *Nueve's head is blown up by a firecracker. *Fae is beheaded by a firework. *Floppy is scraped by Gallus. Trivia *This marks Gallus's first and debut episode. *Sage and Mothey are seen with the featuring role characters but not seen during Gallus's frenzy mode. *The title is actually derived from the phrase "face to face" and the word "fences". *It's unknown who gave the grains at the end of the episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Debut Episodes